Bradley Pierce
}} http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Bradley-Pierce/ | occupation = Actor, voice actor, filmmaker | years_active = 1990–present | website = }} Bradley Michael Pierce (born October 23, 1982) is an American actor, voice actor and filmmaker, with numerous roles and bit parts in television, movies, direct-to-video animation, advertising, and video games. He is best known as Peter Shepherd in the TriStar movie Jumanji, the original voice of Chip in Disney's Beauty and the Beast, one of the original voices for Tails from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and Pete Lender in the 1997 film adaptation of The Borrowers.https://www.moviefone.com/celebrity/bradley-pierce/1971147/filmography/ Career Pierce began acting at age six, and has since appeared in various projects ranging from commercial and voiceover to television and film. He played the role of Andrew Shawn Donovan IV on Days of Our Lives for just over a year. He is also known for voicing Chip in Disney's Beauty and the Beast as well as Flounder in the television series The Little Mermaid and Tails in the Saturday morning cartoon series Sonic the Hedgehog. Other roles include Peter in Jumanji and a starring role in The Borrowers with John Goodman. Pierce voiced Arnold in Kipper the Dog, did some additional voices in The Busy World of Richard Scarry and appeared with Patty Duke and Melissa Gilbert in the TV film Cries from the Heart/Touch of Truth as an autistic child named Michael. He has guest starred on such TV shows including Life Goes On, Roseanne, Herman's Head, Mad About You, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Touched by an Angel, Profiler, Star Trek: Voyager, and voiced the character Nibs in the 2002 film Return to Never Land. In addition to acting Bradley is producing short films and new media "Geek" content with the production company "ZFO Entertainment", a company he started with his good friend and fellow actor J. Paul Zimmerman.*ZFO Entertainment They are primarily working as a press/media outlet, in addition to producing their own short film content. Their first short film "Vultures" is slated for release late 2016. Outside of filmmaking, Bradley is the co-founder of Pierce & Luna,*Pierce And Luna a cocktail community geared towards bartending education and liquor reviews. Along with his partner, Bella Luna, Pierce has begun providing bartending services and consultations for elite parties. They also provide custom specialty cocktails for festivals such as the Hollywood Burlesque Festival and the Hollywood Fringe Festival.*April 24th, 2017 – Hollywood, CA – Hollywood Fringe Festival Blog Filmography Film * Too Young to Die - Web * Chaplin - Sydney Chaplin Jr. (age 8) * Cries from the Heart aka Touch of Truth - Michael Barth * Doom Runners - Adam * Down to You - Ricky James * Jumanji - Peter Shepherd * Man's Best Friend - Chet * The Borrowers - Pete Lender Television * Days of Our Lives - Andrew Donovan * Life Goes On - Boy * Beverly Hills 90210 - Drew * Rosanne - Jason * Herman's Head - Brad * Shaky Ground - Dylan Moody * Mad About You - Jed * Touched by an Angel - Hank Monroe * Star Trek: Voyager - Jason Janeway (season 5, episode 23: "11:59") * Mr. Show with Bob and David - Young Otto * Profiler (TV series) - Jeff * Chicken Soup for the Soul - Trip Animation * As Told by Ginger - Darren Patterson * Beauty and the Beast - Chip * Porco Rosso - Additional Voices * Return to Never Land - Nibs * Sonic the Hedgehog - Tails * The Little Mermaid - Flounder * The Pink Panther - Additional Voices * The Oz Kids - Boris * The Wild Thornberrys - Shango * The Cat Returns - Additional Voices Video games * The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Good Cop / Bad Cop * Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ (2007) - Additional Voices * Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Additional Voices * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (2005) - Additional Voices Production credits Producer * Andy the Android Dick (8 episodes) * Fighting Fortey-Eight (Associate producer) * Blind (Producer) * Vultures (Co-executive producer) * March Made in Arkham (Producer) * Deacon (Producer) Camera work *''Finding Forty-Eight'' (2015) (Lightning) *''Deacon'' (2018) (Camera operator) References External links * *Official Website *Rotten Tomatoes *ZFO Entertainment Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from Arizona